Sakura y las Cartas
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Porque si atraparlas fue difícil, convertirlas agotador... ¡Usarlas era muy divertido! Acompaña a Sakura en su vida diaria como la dueñas de las Cartas, mientras entrena para controlar su magia y usa las cartas Sakura para distintas situaciones mayormente involucradas con su novio. Shaoran. Carta Flor: Sakura ya estaba en Hong Kong, y debía ir a enfrentarse al Consejo de China.
1. Espejo

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Primera publicación: Octubre 2015_

 _Resubido: 12 de Febrero 2018_

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **I**

 **Carta Espejo**

 _"Nunca subestimes a un enamorado"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si algo le gustaba a la pareja de castaños era que sus apellidos tuvieran letras continuas.

Kinomoto – Li

Aquello provocaba que cada vez que tuvieran que realizar el aseo de la sala le tocara juntos. Y era algo que disfrutaban mucho. Él pasaba a buscarla a su casa, y esperaba a que se alistara entrecruzando su mirada con la del hermano de su novia que parecía esperar el mínimo desliz del joven para hacerlo picadillo. Aunque estaba claro que él nunca le daría el gusto. Llegaban a la escuela temprano, se dividían las responsabilidades y tareas para terminar todo antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros llegara a clases y pudieran tener un par de minutos juntos a solas.

Desde que él había vuelto, esos eran los minutos que más disfrutaba.

—Entonces Kero —exclamó apegando ambas manos frente a ella—, me enseñó a reducir mi poder mágico para que nadie note mi presencia o pueda localizarme. Me dijo que era muy importante aunque ya no ocurra nada extraño.

—Realizar ese tipo de magia requiere mucho poder de concentración —respondió sorprendido pero con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios llena de orgullo—. Te has vuelto muy poderosa.

—Eso dice Kero —bastante apenada llevó la mano derecha a la nuca—, que ni tú podrías encontrarme o reconocerme —eso hizo que el joven mascullara un par de palabras que la chica no alcanzó a oir— ¿Decías?

—Creo que Kerberos está equivocado —afirmó cruzándose de brazos—, tu presencia es demasiado atrayente, es imposible que la escondas de mí.

Tras decir esa frase ambos se quedaron en silencio, apenados mirando hacia otro lado. Bendita timidez que solía atacarlos en cualquier momento y sin aviso.

Fueron salvados por los primeros compañeros que empezaron a ingresar al salón. No volvieron a tocar el tema hasta el fin de las clases, donde otra vez quedaban solos para llevar los libros del día a la sala de profesores y dejar todo listo para hacer las labores más fáciles al día siguiente.

—Te espero afuera —le dijo Shaoran cargando los libros mientras ella terminaba de cerrar las ventanas y revisaba que nada se le haya quedado a sus compañeros.

—De acuerdo —afirmó acercándose a la última ventana para cerrarla y ahí, cuando la cerró y observó su reflejo en el vidrio, se le ocurrió una idea, cerró las puertas del salón antes de que éste se iluminara con una fuerte luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había mirado el reloj de su mano izquierda y Sakura aún no salía. Debía acostumbrarse, era parte de su esencia y era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a convivir si es que la quería a su lado para siempre. El rubor no tardó en aparecer sus mejillas.

—¡Shaoran! —sacudió la cabeza al sonido de su nombre, y por alguna extraña razón, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios— Lamento la demora —se disculpó con una reverencia—, ya podemos irnos.

—No te preocupes —dijo mirándola seriamente, la pobre Sakura no entendía el porqué de aquella mirada, que mientras más la observaba más ámbar, se tornaban los iris marrones del muchacho. Retrocedió pero él no se lo permitió. Colocó el brazo rodeándole los hombros y con una sonrisa en sus labios emprendieron el camino a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Estaba que ardía del coraje!

Tanto que golpeó la pared junto a la reja con tanta fuerza que el golpe la recorrió completa.

 _¿No era que no podía ocultar su magia de él?_

¡Por qué la estaba abrazando a ella de esa forma, si cuando estaban juntos era toda una hazaña si sus dedos se entrelazaban!

Ok, era estúpido ponerse celosa de ella misma y odiaba haber invocado a Espejo para ver si las palabras de su novio eran verdad, porque ahora no podía soportar ver como la carta reía con su novio, como si fuera ella misma.

¡No puede ser!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran como en pocas ocasiones no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo y mucho menos que su novia estuviera poniéndole ese tipo de retos.

 _¿Creyó que no descubriría a la carta? ¿Creyó que no se había dado cuenta que ella los seguía?_

—Sakura —soltó cayendo en una de las hamacas al lado del Rey Pingüino.

—Dime —respondió la carta en su lugar.

—No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido de que quieras ponerme a prueba con un truco de este tipo —ante aquellas palabras ambas Sakura se sorprendieron. Shaoran miró a la carta y le sonrió— Regresa a ser una carta, Espejo —ante la mención del nombre, ésta se vio envuelta por una cortina de viento que la transformó en Carta Sakura una vez más, cayendo en manos del joven chino— Sakura, sé que estás escondida sobre el árbol que está junto al banco del pequeño pingüino rosado.

Sakura abrió enormes sus orbes verdes por la sorpresa. ¡Sabía su ubicación exacta! Pero, estaba detrás él, incluso su nivel de magia estaba desvanecido y no podía comprender que era lo que sucedía.

—¿Desde… desde cuando sabías lo de la carta? —preguntó con vergüenza aún escondida. Shaoran cerró los ojos y sonrió. Lo había hecho mucho el día de hoy.

—Desde que salimos de la escuela, incluso le comenté a la carta que íbamos a divertirnos un poco contigo —Sakura apretó los puños un tanto molesta. Había terminado siendo ella la engañada.

—Ya veo… —saltó del lugar y apareció aún con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza frente a su novio.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando quisiste usar esa carta? —preguntó serio. Su característica más identificable.

—Es que… —empezó a jugar con sus dedos aún sin mirarlo—, dijiste que eras capaz de encontrarme cuando ni Kero ni Yue pudieron hacerlo durante los entrenamientos. Quería ver si solo estabas alardeando o en verdad podías hacerlo.

—¿O sea que no me creías? —el chico corrió la mirada con la palma de la mano derecha en su frente.

—¡No es eso! —soltó con las manos convertidas en puños frente a ella— Es que ¿por qué tú sí y ellos no? Porque tú puedes sentir mi presencia sin siquiera hacer uso de la magia —la miró de reojo, realmente había mucha confusión en su mirada, y ni hablar en los gesto producto de sus labios fruncidos y mejillas infladas. Volvió a sonreír levemente y apoyó los labios sobre la mejilla derecha de la joven.

—¿Hoe? —exclamó sumamente apenada y aturdida por la sorpresa.

—Te lo mereces por hacerme ese tipo de pruebas —se cruzó de brazo y cerró los ojos—. No regrese a Hong Kong a descansar, estuve entrenando muy duro y esos son los resultados. Me enseñaron que puedo encontrar el aura de la persona que amo sin necesidad de que ese otro ser tenga magia.

Y ahí estaba la timidez de nuevo, rojos ambos desviaron la mirada hacia distintos puntos del parque, aunque Shaoran extendió su mano hacia ella y la sostuvo en el aire esperando que Sakura la tomara. Ella miró la mano y luego la tomó para acercarse a su novio con una sonrisa.

—El lado positivo de la carta es que hizo que no sintiera tanta vergüenza de tomarte de la mano —respondió todavía avergonzado. La castaña amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—¡Mi papá me dio mi mesada hoy! —exclamó la chica jalándolo un poco con ella— Vayamos por un chocolate caliente con pastel, yo invito.

—De acuerdo —afirmó siguiéndole el paso— Me lo debes por lo de hoy Kinomoto.

Ella ignoró el uso de su apellido, estaba muy feliz de lo que había descubierto con la travesura del día.

No tenía que temer, aunque sus guardianes no pudieran ayudarla o protegerla de algún peligro, él, su novio, siempre estaría con ella para eso.


	2. Laberinto

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Primera publicación: Octubre 2015_

 _Resubido: 12 de Febrero 2018_

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **II**

 **Carta Laberinto**

 _"Nunca subestimen el poder de una pareja de magos"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

No entendía que sucedía ahí.

Aunque repasaba con sus ojos verdes, las tres figuras frente a ella, parecía sacado de sus peores pesadillas: Touya, su hermano estaba junto a Kero, sí, junto a Kero y se miraban cómplices de alguna maldad que ella no quería imaginar, a unos pasos de ellos estaba Yue cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados como si quisiera restarle importancia a lo que los otros dos planeaban.

—¡Hermano! ¡Kero! —exclamó la joven empuñando las manos— ¿Para qué me citaron a esta hora en el templo Tsukimine? ¿Qué planean?

—Haces muchas preguntas monstruo —alegó Touya refregándose el oído con la mano derecha—. Ya falta poco para que sepas porque te hemos citado aquí, falta alguien.

Sakura llevó ambas manos a su pecho, por alguna mala sensación temía por quien faltaba, si era quien ella se imaginaba que era.

—Por cierto Sakurita —dijo Kero acercándose a ella con una sonrisa— ¿Recuerdas las cartas Clow que has atrapado en este lugar? ¿Cuál fue la primera?

—Claro que sí —afirmó—. La primera que atrapamos fue Laberinto —exclamó sin darse cuenta que una energía brilló en el suelo del templo tras decir esa palabra. Kero festejó internamente. Adoraba que su ama fuera tan ingenua en ocasiones.

Los minutos pasaron y Sakura solo miraba la luna llena sobre el cielo oscuro de Tomoeda, hasta que sintió una presencia y desvió la mirada hacia el lugar de procedencia, ahí estaba Shaoran. Su Novio.

 _¡Rayos!_ Maldijo en su mente. Tenía razón, algo planeaban en contra de Shaoran.

—Sakura —se movió hacia ella, pero los pasos del castaño de ojos marrones fueron detenidos por el guardián de las cartas Sakura— ¿Qué te pasa Muñeco? —protestó.

—¡No me llames muñeco, mocoso! —Kero enojado activó su poder transformándose en la poderosa bestia que era.

—¡Kero! —Sakura corrió hasta pararse frente a Shaoran con los brazos extendidos, antes que lo atacara— ¡Déjalo tranquilo! —Miró por sobre su hombro a su novio con una sonrisa— ¿Quién te citó aquí?

—Tu hermano —respondió al momento que la mirada de éste se cruzaba con la de Shaoran para sacar miles de chispas— Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme…

—Ahora que el mocoso y el monstruo están reunidos —dijo Touya adelantando un paso—, les explicaremos el asunto.

—¡Los tres te haremos una prueba al mocoso! —Kerberos interrumpió al moreno mirando al joven extranjero.

—¿Los tres? —Yue por fin habló mirando tanto a la bestia como a Touya— A mí no me incluyan en sus ridículos planes —volvió a cerrar los ojos—, ni Yukito, ni yo estamos de acuerdo que esta prueba.

—¿Qué gano yo con la prueba? —preguntó Shaoran sin miedo abriéndose paso hacia quien -aunque lo detestara- era su cuñado.

—Si es que la consigues, dejaré de llamarte Mocoso —le indicó Touya.

—Eso no me motiva lo suficiente como para pasar la prueba que quieren —respondió cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué tal si al lograrlo nos permiten a Sakura y a mí, tener nuestra relación tranquilamente?

—¿Qué? —gritaron tanto Kero como Touya sacando una risa en Yue. Sí, todos voltearon sorprendidos hacia el guardián que rápidamente recuperó su postura.

—Lo siento —se disculpó para desviar la atención sobre él.

—¡Como vas a perder, aceptamos! —Kero levantó su pata hacia el muchacho.

—De acuerdo —Shaoran tomó la pata de Kerberos.

—Shaoran —Sakura se paró a su lado preocupada, pero él solo respondió con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, ¿recuerdas? ¡Todo estará bien! —aquella frase la tranquilizó. Era su conjuro imbatible, estaba seguro de que no importara la prueba, iba a vencerla.

—Bien mocoso —Kero con su hocico lo empujó no solo para separarlo de su ama sino también para pararlo en la mitad del templo— Tendrás dos minutos para salir de esto —sonrió ante la confusión de aquellos ojos que tanto odiaba— ¡Laberinto aparece! —tras el llamado de Kerberos, la carta Sakura se hizo presente armando un enorme laberinto verde alrededor de Shaoran.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó Sakura preocupada, pero enseguida viró hacia Kero y Touya furiosa— ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—La prueba —respondió Touya elevando la voz— Trata de encontrar a mi hermana —y ante la sorpresa de ésta, laberinto también la afectó.

—¡Pero si yo soy la dueña de la carta! —protestó Sakura incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Una vez que la invocas, me obedece a mí —respondió Kero con una sonrisa que su ama no vio.

—¿Cuándo la invoqué? —preguntó confundida y nerviosa mirándose las manos.

—Tranquila Sakura —gritó de pronto Shaoran llamando su atención— Sabemos que esto será fácil para nosotros.

—¡Si! —dijo y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, después de todo sabía que Shaoran era capaz de encontrarla con o sin magia.

—Quedan ochenta segundos —exclamó Kerberos, pero tras elevarse en el aire vio que ninguno de los dos hacia nada— ¿Qué sucede? —estaba sorprendido, pero no se iba a dejar engañar— ¡Un minuto!

Ninguno hizo nada hasta que informó que faltaban treinta segundos. Ahí Shaoran activo al fin su espada.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó y sonrió de lado— ¿Qué tal unas porras?

—¡Claro! —respondió ella sonriendo. Sus palabras enfurecieron a quienes esperaban afuera al oír como la chica alentaba a su novio al ritmo de aplausos, y sin que se lo esperaran, la espada del joven de Hong Kong no tardó ni tres segundos en cortar el laberinto para llegar junto a Sakura.

Para cuando el cronometro llegó a cero, ambos ya estaban juntos con la carta Sakura deshabilitada en mano.

—¿Cómo hicieron eso? — Kero estaba que no se creía que se hubieran reunido tan rápido.

—No es para sorprenderse —Yue volvió a hablar—, Shaoran ya había cortado el poder de la carta Laberinto con anterioridad —informó aun con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos—, si en aquella ocasión logró encontrar a Sakura siendo simplemente amigos, era más que seguro que no tardaría nada siendo lo que son ahora.

—¡¿Y por qué hasta ahora nos lo dices?! —protestó Kero.

—Traté de advertirles pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso —Yue volvió a mirar a Kerberos antes de cambiar de forma. Yukito no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos—. Eso quiere decir que —se acercó a Touya poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de éste— ¿aceptaras a tu cuñado? —la sonrisa amable del joven de lentes enfureció a Touya quien no dijo nada, solo miró a la pareja frente a ellos que lucían contentos.

—Bien, gané —les recordó Shaoran parándose frente al hermano de su novia y su guardián— ¿Podré salir tranquilamente con Sakura?

—Dimos nuestra palabra —respondió Touya farfullando varias palabrotas inentendibles, pero que causaron risa en Yukito.

—Felicitaciones —dijo éste con una noble sonrisa—, lo han hecho bien.

—¡Gracias Yukito! —Sakura emocionada se colgó en el brazo de su novio— ¡Bien hecho Shaoran!

—De nada —respondió apenado por la efusividad de la chica, pero al ver la cara de frustración de su cuñado y del muñeco sonrió con algo de malicia—. Así que ahora reclamo mi premio Sakura.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron enojados tanto Touka como Kerberos, siendo éste último quien preparaba su fuego si es que él tramaba algo con la pequeña Sakura.

—Tenemos la aprobación de tu hermano, así que te parece si vamos a comer algo —la invitó tomándole de la mano.

—¡Es muy tarde! —gruñó Touya apretando los ojos.

—¡Pero ya me has otorgado tu permiso! —le informó Sakura cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa— ¡Muchas gracias hermano!

—Prometo no entregarla de madrugada —y antes de que Kerberos lo rostizara con su lanzallamas ambos se fueron del templo Tsukimine.

—Kerberos —Touya chocó el puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda—, hay que preparar otro plan.

—¡Por supuesto! —la bestia volvió a ser un inocente muñequito alado— ¡Preparemos otro ataque al mocoso!

Yukito miró a ambos y negó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar… Nunca.


	3. Pequeña

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Primera publicación: Noviembre 2015_

 _Resubido: 13 de Febrero 2018_

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **III**

 **Carta Pequeña**

 _"Esa pequeña curiosidad que la corroe"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura como pocas veces en su vida había llegado temprano, estaba mirando por la ventana de su sala hacia el patio de la secundaria Tomoeda. Soltó un suspiro pesado.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con respecto a Shaoran y Tomoyo, ambos llevaban una semana que no solo la dejaban sola, sino que también siempre tenían un pretexto de algo que hacer terminadas las clases. Shaoran que tenía que estudiar o enviarle unos papeles a su madre a Hong Kong y su mejor amiga, de repente no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

—¡Te juro que es verdad! —la voz de uno de sus compañeros la regresó a la sala, éste venía junto con una chica también perteneciente al salón. Supuso que a ellos les tocaba hoy el servicio, después de todo, Sakura no se hablaba mucho con ninguno de los dos porque estaban relativamente al otro extremo del aula— ¡Es la tercera vez que los veo juntos!

—Pero Li está con Kinomoto —respondió la chica dejando la mochila en su lugar, su apellido y el de su novio la hicieron quedarse en el rincón de la sala para poder escuchar más— ¿por qué andaría por ahí con Daidouji?

«¿Qué?» exclamó mentalmente Sakura tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Lo sé! —insistió el joven de cabellos claros— Pero Daidouji lo llevaba del brazo de aquí para allá y él lejos de mostrar ese ceño fruncido que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿No es sospechoso?

—No lo sé —la chica se acercó al pizarrón para cambiar la fecha del mismo—, después de todo, quizás solo sea una salida de amigos. Recuerdo que antes de que él se fuera a Hong Kong también andaba muy junto a Daidouji, sorpresa me llevé cuando dijeron que era novio de Kinomoto.

—¡Me gustaría saber que está pasando ahí! —dijo el joven sumamente confundido.

«A mí también» dijo Sakura saliendo rápidamente del salón sin ser notada. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. ¿Shaoran con Tomoyo? ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Por qué no le habían informado que se reunían fuera del colegio?

Frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué tenía una extraña sensación con respecto a eso? Y algo tenía que ser al respecto; pero, ¿qué?

Poco a poco fueron llegando los compañeros del salón y Sakura volvió a ingresar como si no hubiera pasado nada, ni oído nada. No tardaron en llegar Shaoran junto con Tomoyo muy metidos en su conversación puesto que se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a la castaña frente a ellos.

—¡Hola! —saludó Sakura poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Sakura —saludó Tomoyo con ambas manos juntas frente a ella— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Muy bien —afirmó con los brazos y empuñando las manos— ¡Hola Shaoran! —se sorprendió que el muchacho no la saludara y se sentara en su asiento— ¿Estás bien, pasa algo? —se le acercó y pudo notar ese leve sonrojo que le daba normalmente cuando estaban juntos. Ella se extrañó, no había cambios en su novio, seguía siendo él. Miró a Tomoyo, ella también seguía igual… ¿qué estaban tramando?

—Buenos Días Sakura, estoy bien, solo agotado —apoyó la frente contra el banco y Tomoyo se rio internamente.

La llegada del profesor hizo que todos tomaran asiento y les prestara atención.

…

Durante el almuerzo, Sakura estaba junto con Chiharu, Naoko, las dos estaban algo preocupadas por la de ojos verdes y los rumores que había en el salón.

—Estoy bien —respondió Sakura—, confió plenamente en Shaoran y por supuesto que en Tomoyo también —hizo un movimiento desinteresado con los hombros— Que dos personas que quiero mucho se lleven bien, ¿no debería ponerme feliz?

—Sí, eso si —Chiharu sonrió y empezó a contar sobre una amiga de Yamasaki que ella no soportaba y así se desviaron de la joven hechicera quien suspiró.

…

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta se había encogido gracias a la carta _Pequeña_ y se había escabullido en el bolso de su novio.

¡Ella confiaba en él! ¡Pero no confiaba en sus pensamientos malignos introducidos en su cabeza por gente malintencionada!

Shaoran no tardó en volver por su mochila al salón, la tomó y se la quedó observando, rascó su cabeza y salió. Definitivamente no era bueno ocultando cosas y le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—¡Vámonos juntos! —la voz de Tomoyo toda tierna hizo que la pequeña Sakura frunciera el ceño— Sakura avisó que tenía que ir a casa temprano así que no tenemos que encontrarnos a escondidas de ella.

—Odio esto —respondió Shaoran soltando un resoplido con la mano en su frente.

—¡Ya falta poco! —le recordó la chica de ojos violáceos tomándole del brazo para llevarlo con ella— ¡Todo será muy emocionante, si tú no te trabas y empiezas a hablar como un robot, estoy segura que lo nuestro pasará a la historia!

Aquella frase podía tener muchos significados en la diminuta mente de Sakura en ese minuto, pero lo que la descolocó más fue la risa de Shaoran, una risa fuerte y encantadora. Una risa que creyó que solo era para ella y ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

Se sentía mal, pero ya no podía salir del maletín de su novio, si es que aún lo era y decidió seguirlos para comprobar de primera mano que se traían entre los dos.

Pasearon por varios lados en buscas de telas, muy de Tomoyo. Luego se detuvieron en una joyería donde Shaoran retiró un estuche que metió en su bolso sin mirar.

Sakura usó lo que pudo de su fuerza para abrir el empaque rojo y se encontró un prendedor muy bonito que la dejó sorprendida.

—¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó avergonzado el joven de Hong Kong.

—¡Por supuesto! —Tomoyo había entrado en su hype de locura— ¡Pasaste tres días recorriendo conmigo cuanta joyería encontramos en Tomoeda, buscando la que pudiera hacer ese diseño que inventaste para ella!

Sakura en ese momento empezó a sentirse nerviosa y Shaoran a mirar para todos lados.

—¿Sucede algo Shaoran? —preguntó confundida Tomoyo mientras salían de la joyería.

—Siento la presencia de Sakura pero no logro distinguir donde está —protestó frunciendo el ceño. Sakura se asustó aún más al oírlo.

—¿Crees que nos haya seguido usando una carta Sakura? —la voz de Tomoyo ahora sonó en preocupación. Si así era, todos sus esfuerzos se verían arruinados.

—Si es que escuchó esos estúpidos rumores del salón, no me sorprendería —el castaño frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que piensen así de nosotros.

—Déjalos que piensen lo que quieren —soltó Daidouji con un movimiento de su mano derecha—, no creo que Sakura piense mal de nosotros. ¡Nos conoce!

—No sé porque tengo mis dudas —dijo Shaoran y su mirada bajó a su maletín.

—¡Tranquilo! Con esto podremos la semana que viene dedicarnos completamente al festival del Nadeshiko de Tomoeda en cuanto inicien las vacaciones de verano y nos sea más difícil liberarnos de nuestra pequeña Sakura. Tengo la tela que me faltaba para la ropa, tú tienes el pendiente que diseñaste… ¡Estamos listos!

¡Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa! ¡Los preparativos para el Festival de Nadeshiko empezaban la siguiente semana!

—Tienes razón —Shaoran suspiró pesadamente—, al menos ya no tendremos que esquivar a Sakura y podremos volver a salir juntos.

—¡Es lo que más extrañabas, ¿verdad?! Sobre todo en el día tan importante que es mañana —el tono pícaro en los labios de su amiga lo hicieron avergonzar pero en seguida empezó a reír. ¿Para qué decirle que no, si sí?— ¡Ven, comamos pastel de Chocolate para festejar que todo está listo para el Día D!

—¡Bien, es lo que más me gusta de salir contigo! —comentó Shaoran aún entre risas que se mezclaban con la de Tomoyo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, pensante.

Tomoyo y Shaoran sí salían, sí la pasaban bien y sí se reían juntos…

Pero en la mente de ambos, ella era el primer pensamiento.

¡Se maldijo a si misma por haber sido tan impaciente!

Ahora sabía que estaban preparándole una sorpresa en el festival del Nadeshiko, ese festival que años atrás había sido la reunión de Sakura y Shaoran, ese día tan mágico y maravilloso en donde ella pudo expresarle sus sentimientos y el joven de Hong Kong le prometió que volvería para quedarse con ella para siempre.

¡Maldición!

¡Era su aniversario, y no uno cualquiera! ¡Era el primer aniversario que iban a poder festejar juntos y no a larga distancia! ¡Se sentía como una mala novia, una muy mala!

…

Shaoran acompañó a Tomoyo hasta su casa y luego se dirigió a la suya sumamente confundido. No entendía que estaba pasando, _¿por qué sentía la presencia de Sakura tan cerca de él?_

La sentía casi encima, como si ella estuviera tomándolo de la mano, mano donde tenía su maletín cabe mencionar. Suspiró por x cantidad de vez en el día, - _ya hasta se le había olvidado la cantidad de veces que lo había hech_ o- pero no podía dejarse caer, no ahora.

Llegó a su casa, dejó su maletín y se metió a su habitación a cambiarse. Tras colocarse una camisa verde y un pantalón oscuro fue hacia la cocina por algo de comer para terminar echándose en su cama para leer el libro que la profesora de Literatura le había obligado para el próximo examen. Aunque no pudo pasar ni la primera página.

Se levantó a tomar su maletín y buscar en él, el estuche del prendedor que había mandado a hacer para Sakura por su segundo aniversario de novios.

Su padre le había regalado uno parecido a su madre y a sus hermanas antes de fallecer, y le gustaba la idea de poder seguir aquella especie de tradición ahora con Sakura. Abrió el maletín y metió la mano para buscar el estuche. Lo tomó pero notó algo muy raro, un peso extra y una fuerte energía que salía de éste. Bajó sus ojos marrones hacía aquella presencia y ahí colgada del estuche con una sonrisa nerviosa estaba Sakura.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó entre sorprendido, asustado y enfadado. Pasó por aquellas etapas tantas veces en tan pocos segundos que se sentía confundido.

…

Sakura ya estaba algo acalambrada de la pose de inclinación frente a su novio, el cual estaba en el centro de la cama con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Se veía bien sexy en esa pose pensó la jovencita pero se regañó inmediatamente.

Estaba a punto de ser regañada por su novio por primera vez. Se sentía realmente mal.

—¿Y bien? —soltó sin abrir los ojos— ¿Qué explicación le das a esto?

Aunque estaba nerviosa y se sentía pésimo, empuñó ambas manos para mirarlo.

—¡Quería saber que se traían entre manos tú y Tomoyo! —exclamó sorprendiendo a su novio— ¡Quería saber por qué últimamente me dejaban sola, por qué salían solos y me mentían! ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

Shaoran solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios.

—Has arruinado todo, ¿te das cuenta, verdad?

—¡Eso es mentira! —respondió negando con su cabeza— ¡Solo sé que me preparas una sorpresa pero no sé qué es lo que planean!

El joven, la miró entre los cabellos que le caían rebeldes sobre la vista; ella realmente se veía entre asustada y enojada. No pudo contener la risa que se le formó en la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso Shaoran? —protestó— ¿Qué sea curiosa?

—Toda tu naturaleza es curiosa —se movió para poder pararse frente a ella—, lamento haberte ocultado lo que estaba haciendo, créeme que fue muy difícil para mí.

—Lamento haber cometido ese acto tan falto de confianza —respondió ella abriéndole los brazos con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos verdes brillando— ¿Me perdonas? ¿Eh? —¿cómo iba a resistirse a esa carita de cachorrito abandonado que le hacía la joven?

—Eres un caso serio Sakura —con esa resolución, la abrazó—. Vas a tener que corresponderme muy bien mañana para que deje pasarte ésta…

—¿Mañana? —preguntó confundida mirándolo.

—¿No sabes que sucede mañana? —Sakura vio encantada como aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba se fueron convirtiendo en un profundo tono amarillento, así como el animal al cual su nombre hacía referencia.

—¡Por supuesto que sí sé! —respondió para animarlo y le guiñó el ojo— El día en que mi querido lobo cumple quince años.

—Sakura —frunció el ceño aún más profundo y su mirada era seria.

—¡Ahora te ves como el Li de hace cinco años! —exclamó con un aplauso separándose de él.

—Kinomoto —miró el reloj de su pared, faltaba poco para las siete de la tarde— deberías irte antes de que tu hermano empiece a dejar mensajes amenazantes en mi contestadora —comentó bastante molesto con la idea de separarse de ella.

—¡Pero siempre está la opción de usar a Espejo, o a Tomoyo! —le indicó ésta confundiéndolo.

—¿Y para qué usarías eso?

—¡Quiero quedarme en tu casa esta noche! —afirmó con una especie de brillo bastante tenebroso que apenó sin duda alguna al muchacho.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó con miedo.

—¡Voy a quedarme, y mañana te preparé el desayuno como regalo de cumpleaños para compensar mi desatino de hoy! —ella seguía en su nube de ensueño de todo lo que prepararía mientras él solo estaba más abochornado que nunca. Sakura giró sobre sus pies para mirarlo con una sonrisa— Después de todo, este departamento tiene muchas habitaciones disponibles.

El nerviosismo de Shaoran desapareció para ser reemplazado por una sonrisa tierna y la abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundida.

—Nunca cambies mi _pequeña_ Sakura.


	4. Sueño

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Carta Nueva, nunca antes publicada._

 _Publicación: 14 de Febrero 2018_

 _Pd: Si no pueden comentar el capitulo por haberlo hecho en "Espada" hace tres años, pueden dejarlo de forma anónima :)_

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **IV**

 **Carta Sueño**

 **"** _Cuando solamente quieres un momento a solas con esa persona"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura estaba sumamente entusiasmada ese día. Era el cierre del festival de Tomoeda, el último día del festival que compartía el nombre con su adorada mamá.

Bajó las escaleras emocionada, y se acercó al retrato de su mamá para saludarlo, estaba segura que ella había sido el único testigo de su confesión hace ya dos años.

—¿No estás demasiado señorita para ser un monstruo? —preguntó de repente, la voz de su hermano, irritándola totalmente— ¿Por qué vas así vestida, no tienes turno en el puesto de dulces?

Sakura dejó el portarretratos en su lugar, y volteó a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No, hoy es mi día libre de actividades porque voy a salir con Shaoran —indicó, y se dirigió a su papá que entraba en la cocina— Buenas tardes papá, ¿terminaste tu trabajo?

—Aun me queda un poco —respondió el hombre de gafas, y luego se quedó observando sorprendido a su pequeña hija. Llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas debajo de un jumper rosado de doble botón y falda acampanada, los zapatos con un poco de taco en tono rosado también— Estás preciosa hija.

—Gracias papá —respondió apenada.

—No puedo creer que permitas que esté de novia, apenas está en segundo de secundaria, y encima con ese mocoso —protestó Touya. Fujitaka miró a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa. Él no era una persona que podría hablar de la edad ideal para amar, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia que había tenido con su amada Nadeshiko. Miró a Sakura y le guiñó el ojo.

—Ahora que recuerdo, estabas en segundo de secundaria cuando empezaste a salir con la señorita Kaho, ¿verdad hijo? —ante aquella palabra, Touya fingió toser incomodo y Sakura rio triunfante, dándole un abrazo a su padre. Lo amaba sin duda alguna.

El timbre no se hizo esperar apenas el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, aquel muchacho era muy puntual.

—¡Debe ser Shaoran! —exclamó Sakura.

—Yo atiendo —informó Fujitaka, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, mientras Sakura subía por su bolsa a la habitación.

—¡Gracias papá!

El padre de Sakura salió de la casa, donde efectivamente el joven Li esperaba por su hija.

—Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto —saludó con una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes joven —regresó el saludo con una sonrisa. Fujitaka observó a Shaoran un par de segundos. Aquel niño con el que había hablado de pirámides y arqueología hace cinco años, había crecido considerablemente— ¿Gustas pasar? Sakura no debe tardar en bajar.

—Preferiría esperarla aquí si no es mucha molestia —indicó el muchacho corriendo la mirada—. Su hijo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

—Touya cuida de Sakura a su forma —le comentó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa—. No te sientas intimidado por él, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Quería aprovechar la ocasión para decirte algo —tras las palabras de Fujitaka, Shaoran se sintió un tanto incómodo. ¿Sería sobre su relación con Sakura? — Gracias —le dijo, dejándolo sumamente confundido.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí, desde que has regresado, mi pequeña Sakura está más feliz, más radiante, y eso como padre te lo agradezco mucho.

—Yo —tartamudeó un poco, rojo de la pena—, yo… solo quiero que Sakura esté feliz.

—Sakura es uno de los preciosos recuerdos que me dejo mi difunta esposa, cuídala mucho.

—No se preocupe —le extendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras de confianza—, lo haré.

Fujitaka tomó la mano del joven para estrecharla, justo cuando Sakura apareció junto a ellos.

—¿Hoe? —comentó sorprendida al ver aquella imagen entre su padre y Shaoran, y como luego ambos la miraron con una sonrisa—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—De nada pequeña Sakura —dijo su padre cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa—. Vayan antes de que se les haga tarde —cuando ambos adolescentes cruzaron la reja de entrada, éste volvió a hablar— Felicidades por su aniversario.

Ambos apenados en extremo por las palabras del padre de la chica, se alejaron de ahí a pasos algo robotizados.

…

El festival de Nadeshiko estaba llegando a su fin, pero Shaoran y Sakura no habían podido tener ningún momento de tranquilidad por culpa de un enorme peluche en forma de Conejo que repartía globos. Ninguno de los dos era tonto, y sabían que, tras el disfraz, Touya se había propuesto fastidiar todos los intentos del par en tener una cita tranquila.

Shaoran ya estaba adquiriendo un tic nervioso, las largas planificaciones con Tomoyo se habían ido cayendo una por una, partiendo por la curiosidad de su novia que había arruinado la sorpresa previamente, y el hermano de ésta que había roto el ambiente ahora.

Sakura observaba a su hermano que se había sacado la cabeza de conejo y la miraba con la misma molestia que ella sentía. ¿Por qué era así de pesado con ella? ¡Ella ni siquiera lo molestaba cuando él estaba con Yukito!

Suspiró y miró a Shaoran sentado en un banco abatido por sus planes fallados.

—Debería usar la carta sueño y dormir a mi hermano —dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que detrás de ella, desde su mochila se asomara un pequeño ser alado que soltaba un chispeante polvo celeste por donde pasaba, durmiendo a todos con su varita en forma de luna, incluido Touya.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Shaoran abriendo los ojos de golpe, Sakura ante aquello, recién se percató que se sentía la presencia de una carta Sakura, volteó sobre sus pies y vio a la gente dormida— ¿Usaste la carta Sueño?

—Parece… —dijo nerviosa, ante aquello.

—Al parecer es verdad —Shaoran observó a todos dormir un tanto pensante, Sakura aún en su nerviosismo, lo observó preocupada—, puedes activar las cartas con solo mencionarla, tu magia se ha vuelvo muy poderosa.

—¿Tú crees? —emocionada, se olvidó del desastre que había tras ella.

—Claro que lo creo —dijo con una sonrisa, desvió la vista hacia el joven que dormía dentro de cuerpo del peluche y ladeó la sonrisa un poco—. Creo que podríamos aprovechar este desastre para algo.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Para esto —Shaoran metió la mano en el interior del chaleco sin manga que llevaba puesto, y sacó de éste el estuche que Sakura había descubierto hace días atrás— Sé que sabes de él, pero aun así quiero dártelo hoy día, este prendedor tiene un valor muy importante para mí, para mi familia y quiero que lo conserves como un recuerdo de que eres la persona más valiosa en mi vida.

—Shaoran —Sakura tomó el estuche con ambas manos y lo apoyó contra su pecho—, gracias por confiar en mí de esta manera.

—De nada, Sakura —sonrió con algo de malicia— ¿Crees que deberíamos irnos antes de que tu hermano despierte y nos encuentre? —preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Creo que sí —afirmó guardando el estuche en su bolso, tomó la mano y le sonrió también—. Vámonos.

Tras alejarse un par de cuadras, Sakura llamó a la pequeña Sueño, quien volvió a transformarse en carta al instante que las personas empezaron a despertar aturdidas y confundidas de lo que había pasado.

Y el resto de las horas que aún les quedaban juntos, las disfrutaron paseando por la ciudad sin la odiosa presencia de Touya alrededor.


	5. Canción

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Carta Nueva, nunca antes publicada._

 _Publicación: 26 de Febrero 2018_

 _Pd: Si no pueden comentar el capitulo por haberlo hecho en "Brillos" hace tres años, pueden dejarlo de forma anónima :)_

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **V**

 **Carta Canción**

 _"Dos mentes puede hacer un regalo muy especial"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los días de verano estaban por irse, incluso los días de vacaciones con ellos. Mañana volverían a la rutina de levantarse temprano y estudiar, pero además de eso, para Sakura era un día muy importante. Era el cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

La jovencita de cabellos largos que se había convertido en una hermana para ella, cumplía sus quince años, y Sakura no sabía que rayos regalarle en esa ocasión.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando con los hombros caído y la mirada al piso, mientras a su lado, Shaoran caminaba mirándola de reojo, un tanto preocupado por su compañera.

—¿Y qué sueles regalarle a Tomoyo? —le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura, causando que la chica de ojos verdes se detuviera en seco. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que Tomoyo y Shaoran se llamaran por sus nombres— ¿Qué?

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que Tomoyo te haya pedido que la llames por su nombre —ante eso, Shaoran se sonrojó ferozmente, si supiera bajo que concepto se lo pidió, estaría aún más avergonzado.

.

 _«—Si vamos a trabajar por el bien de Sakura, deberíamos empezar a hablarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿no crees? —le había comentado la chica de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa._

— _Yo… —avergonzado corrió la mirada, después de todo, le había costado horrores atreverse a romper el tabú_ _de que personas fuera de su familia lo llamaran por su nombre._

— _Que no te de pena —insistió Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa—, Sakura y yo, somos primas, así que estamos en familia, y la familia te puede llamar por tu nombre, ¿no es así, Shaoran? —y ahí estaba, la chica frente a él, había usado su nombre por primera vez, y no es que le molestara, al contrario. Tomoyo había sido para él, como el ángel de los enamorados a quien llamaban cupido. Porque sin dudas, sin ella apoyándolo nunca había podido avanzar con Sakura. Le debía mucho._

— _Está bien —dijo sonriéndole también—, Tomoyo.»_

 _._

—¡Shaoran! —la voz de Sakura.

—¿Eh?

—Te hablaba —comentó inflando, las mejillas—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo pensaba en que podrías regalarle a Tomoyo —comentó. Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Siempre suelo hacerle algo por mi misma, pero este año no di a tiempo con los trabajos —soltó, con un soplido agotado.

—Sigamos adelante entonces, veamos que podemos comprar en las tiendas.

—Sí.

Llegaron hasta varios locales, y pasearon por ellos, hasta que uno de los objetos llamó mucho la atención de Shaoran así que lo tomó, era una caja de música en forma de flor de loto. Sakura se asombró ante ella, definitivamente Shaoran conocía muy bien a su amiga.

—Prácticamente somos un grupo de tres desde que tenemos once años, Sakura —respondió a la respuesta no efectuada por su novia—. Las conozco muy bien, creo que podría recitar de memoria una especie de ficha de información de ambas.

Sakura lo miró, pero no porque estuviera tan sorprendida, más bien, porque había olvidado que Shaoran era una persona bastante detallista en algunos aspectos. Y pensando que toda su vida la pasó rodeado de mujeres, comprar cosas así, debería ser un tanto más fácil para él.

—¿Qué te parece? —le indicó una vez más la caja de música— Incluso te permiten grabarle una melodía —exclamó leyendo las instrucciones y ante eso Sakura se iluminó.

—Llevémosla —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Ya sé que melodía podemos grabarle en ella.

Tras efectuar la compra, los chicos se fueron hacia el departamento de Shaoran, donde pudieron ponerse manos a la obra.

La carta canción, apareció ante ellos y le mostraron una melodía que ésta copió para ello. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos vieron como el regalo de su amiga iba tomando forma frente a ellos.

…

Sakura estaba desesperada por entregarle su regalo a Tomoyo, así que ni bien sonó el timbre del receso para ir a almorzar. Tanto ella como Shaoran, tomaron desprevenida a la cumpleañera, la llevaron al patio de la secundaria, y se detuvieron en un lugar un tanto apartado.

—¿Qué les pasa a ambos? —preguntó intrigada, por lo general era ella la que los tomaba a ambos desprevenidos, pero ahora el par la miraba con una sonrisa que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Sakura se miró con Shaoran y luego ambos sacaron de detrás de ellos, dos paquetes. Sakura tenía en sus manos el regalo que habían comprado con Shaoran, y éste sostenía una gran caja de comida, que ambos habían preparado esa mañana.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —desearon en voz alta. Y sí, Tomoyo estaba tan emocionada que no tardó en sacar su celular y fotografiar lo que ambos tenían en sus manos.

—¡Muchas gracias a los dos! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas— ¿Puedo abrirlo? —Sakura afirmó, mientras Shaoran acomodaba las cosas en el césped para empezar con el almuerzo.

Cuando Tomoyo sacó la caja musical de su envoltorio, la miró asombrada. Sakura, se acercó y le giró una pequeña llave, la flor brilló sutilmente mientras se abría para dejar escapar desde sus pétalos rosados, una suave melodía. Tomoyo miró a Sakura emocionada.

—¿Esta canción es…? —no pudo continuar, la conmoción tenía a su corazón disparado.

—Es la que me cantaste para mi último cumpleaños, yo no sé cantar tan bonito —Sakura colocó las manos detrás de ella—, pero la carta Canción me ayudó a hacerlo especial.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, y luego a Shaoran, ambos la miraban con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias —no pudo decir nada más. La dicha que sentía no la iba a olvidar nunca más.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Gracias por seguir apoyándome, por los mensajes de aliento por haber retomado el fic :) Tras este, volveré a subir todos los que tenía activos de una sola actualización. Así que espérenlo pronto :)

AquaticWhisper.

.

Pd: Pueden buscarme en "Los Castigaré en el nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook para más detalles y notas de mis historias :)


	6. Brillo

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Carta Resubida (Originalmente, ésta era la 5ta carta, venía después de Espada, pero creo que queda mejor así)_

 _Publicación Original: 10 de Noviembre 2015_

 _Resubida: 26 de Febrero 2018_

 _Pd: Si no pueden comentar el capitulo por haberlo hecho en "Candado" hace tres años, pueden dejarlo de forma anónima :)_

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **VI**

 **Carta Brillo**

 _"La luz de tu alma es lo que voy a proteger"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura había estado cabizbaja durante todas las clases, su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados no era buena señal ni para Shaoran que la observaba desde el banco de atrás, ni para Tomoyo que la observaba desde su banco al lado derecho de la castaña.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Tomoyo fue ignorada cuando trató de animarla al final de las clases, ni siquiera el pastel de fresas que iban a comprar sirvió para emocionarla. Con la mirada baja, triste de no ser de ayuda, chocó su palma con la de Shaoran para darle el pase, esperando que al menos él si pudiera ayudar a su amiga.

Shaoran se puso al lado de su novia y la levantó para que se pusiera de pie.

—Shaoran… —susurró, pero él le regaló una sonrisa y se la llevó con él. Trato de entretenerla en los juegos, la llevó a comer, pero ni aún así, la sonrisa regresaba al rostro de Sakura. Suspiró y un poco molesto se detuvo para pararse frente a Sakura cuando iban pasando por el parque Pingüino.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura? ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

—¡Claro que confío en ti! —respondió apretando los puños frente a ella, ahí el joven pudo observar como los ojos verdes de ésta estaban empañados— Pero es que…

Shaoran la tomó de la mano y la guio con él a los columpios. Ese lugar que para ellos era tan especial y le permitía cierta sinceridad entre ambos.

—Dime lo que sea, pero dime que te pasa —le suplicó.

—Verás —Sakura apretó las manos con las que se sostenía con fuerza—, anoche tuve un sueño, uno muy fuerte, de cosas que pueden llegar a pasar…

—¿Otra vez estás teniendo sueños premonitorios? —exclamó preocupado.

—No sé, espero que no, porque —Sakura sonrió sin gracias— ese sueño era muy parecido a la realidad que Yue me mostró en el juicio final. Un mundo sin amor, destruido… unas energías extrañas tratando de quitarme todo lo que tengo y yo… y yo… —Sakura se soltó para poder cubrir los ojos que soltaban lágrimas sin control.

Shaoran simplemente la observó, ¿sería que pronto tendrían un nuevo enemigo? O quizás solo era el miedo de que todo estuviera tan tranquilo después de tantas pruebas…

—Yo no quiero quedarme sola… —susurró por última vez.

Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, hasta que Shaoran tomó la mochila de Sakura y buscó una carta en específico.

—¿Shaoran? —preguntó confundida tratando de limpiarse las interminables lágrimas— ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué carta es ésta? —le preguntó enseñándole una carta Sakura.

—¡Brillo! —dijo sin entender cuál era el afán de su novio. En ese mismo instante, la carta despertó dejando caer sobre ellos miles de brillos color verde.

—Sakura —se puso de pie, e hizo que ella también se parara, tomándola de las manos—, no sabemos si lo que soñaste es un sueño ordinario o no, pero quiero que algo te quede bien en claro, no estás sola —soltó las manos de Sakura para tomar un brillo de Luz entre las suyas, para dejarlo sobre las de Sakura—. No solo tienes a muchas personas a tu lado, seres que te quieren y a tu familia, ahora estoy yo también contigo —mientras Sakura observaba el brillo de luz en sus manos, Shaoran lo cubrió con las suyas—, Sakura, yo nunca voy a permitir que estés sola… Me encargaré de cuidar y proteger tu luz… ahora y siempre…

En un par de segundos, Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó a Shaoran.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo y éste correspondió el abrazo— ¡No sé qué haría sin tu apoyo ni tus palabras Shaoran!

—Soy yo, el que no sabría que hacer sin ti —le respondió apegando su frente con la de la chica—, así que no te preocupes por lo que vendrá, mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien.


	7. Espada

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Carta Resubida (originalmente ésta era la 4ta carta escrita)_

 _Publicación: 31 de octubre de 2015_

 _Resubida: 28 de Febrero 2018_

 _Pd: Si no pueden comentar el capitulo por haberlo hecho en "Candado" hace tres años, pueden dejarlo de forma anónima :)_

Pd2: Esta carta la perdí, así que tuve que volver a escribirla. Espero que les guste de igual forma :)

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **VII**

 **Carta Espada**

 _"El espectáculo de almas gemelas"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

El equipo de Porristas de la secundaria Tomoeda estaba en un pequeño receso en sus pruebas de admisión, ya que la capitana se había perdido en su mundo de Hanya~~an en cuanto el equipo de Futbol inició con sus pruebas para nuevos miembros.

Y no era para menos, luego de estar todas las vacaciones de verano tratando de convencer a su novio que se anotara en un club, éste había terminado por aceptar.

—¿De verdad Li va a entrar a un club? —comentó una chica de cabello claro a otra de cabello corto.

—Eso oí —respondió la otra mirando como el mencionado empezaba con su prueba—, se ve genial con su uniforme.

—¡Si entra al equipo, con ánimos lo aliento! —comentó otra aspirante con una risa coqueta.

Sakura frunció los labios mientras escuchaba a esas aspirantes a ser porristas, pero no dijo nada, le importaba más saber cómo le iba a su novio. En cambio, a su amiga sí, quien enseguida levantó la voz en defensa de la capitana.

—¡Li ha mejorado mucho en actitud desde que está contigo Sakura! —Chiharu le habló a su amiga mirando de reojo a las chicas que rápidamente cambiaron su rostro de babosas a uno de preocupación— ¡Tienes que enseñarme el truco para aplicarlo con Takashi! —acotó y sacó una risa en la capitana quien de golpe se levantó agitando los pompones que tenía en sus manos.

Shaoran había vencido la defensa del equipo y anotado un gol.

—¡Ese es mi Shaoran! —exclamó con fuerza, no solo para acotar lo que su amiga de trenzas había dicho, sino para que no quedara dudas.

Para sorpresa aun mayor para todas, éste ubicó a Sakura entre la gente que lo felicitaba y le sonrió volviéndola a meter en su mundo de corazones. Amaba su sonrisa.

—¿Sabes de la competencia con espada que Shaoran hará para la Exhibición del colegio en dos semanas? —la pregunta de Chiharu la descolocó. ¿Qué Shaoran haría qué?

— Sí, claro —respondió tratando de parecer confiada— ¿Seguimos con las pruebas?

-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por qué no me contaste? —protestó Sakura en cuanto entraron al parque Pingüino.

—¿Por qué me enteré antes de iniciar la prueba en el equipo de Futbol? —respondió arqueando la ceja derecha y colocando el maletín en su espalda por sobre el hombro izquierdo— Al parecer mi madre llamó al director del colegio y le comentó de mi habilidad —Shaoran hizo una mueca con sus labios que parecía ser una sonrisa—. Debe creer que estoy puro holgazaneando.

—¿Y no lo estás? —preguntó Sakura adelantándose un poco para voltear a verlo

—¡Claro que no! —cerró los ojos fingiendo enojo— ¡Si entreno de vez en cuanto! —afirmó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a su novia— ¡Yo creo que mi madre está molesta porque no fui a verla en las vacaciones de verano y me quedé aquí en Tomoeda!

—Ya veo… —Sakura viró una vez más para volver a caminar al lado de Shaoran— ¿Y qué harás en la exhibición?

—Pensaba un duelo entre espadas mágicas —comentó con una sonrisa, dejando un tanto confundida a la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿Y de dónde vas a sacar otra espada mágica? —preguntó por lo que Shaoran se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba del rostro— ¿Hoe?

—¿Quizás alguien que tenga una carta Espada?

…

La noticia de que Sakura y Shaoran harían una exhibición de lucha con espadas para la semana de ciencias que hacía la secundaria, dejó a todos bastantes expectantes. La habilidad deportiva de ambos jóvenes no pasaba desapercibida para sus compañeros, así que esperaban un buen espectáculo.

Aunque, claramente, la más feliz de aquel hecho era Tomoyo, quien aparte de pedirles confeccionar las vestimentas para aquel acto, les había ofrecido su amplio jardín para entrenar a su gusto.

Y ahí estaban, era el domingo previo a su presentación. Sakura estaba observando a Shaoran quien no había quitado el ceño fruncido en todo el día. Por momentos le recordaba al niño huraño que era, cuando lo conoció.

Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando su amiga se le adelantó, poniendo frente a él un trozo de pastel de chocolate, miró a Tomoyo agradeciéndole el gesto. Sabía que eso lo calmaría de alguna forma.

—Siento una presencia poderosa —respondió tras terminarse el pedazo de pastel—. Y me tiene intrigado.

—Yo no siento nada —Sakura movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, esperando poder sentir algo, pero era totalmente inútil.

—Es por eso que estoy preocupado —se cruzó de brazos—, estoy seguro que es la presencia de esa persona.

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron sin comprender mucho, pero mañana era su presentación y debían probarse los trajes que la dueña de casa había preparado para ellos.

…

El auditorio estaba lleno de padres y de alumnos que esperaban ver los actos que llevarían a cabo sus compañeros. Aunque la gran mayoría, hacían alusión tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran.

Desde la esquina del anfiteatro, una mujer de elegante porte veía todo el lugar con la mirada seria. Elevó su mirada hacia la sala de audiovisuales donde Tomoyo estaba junto con kero, la presencia del guardián no pasaba desapercibida para ella. Fue en ese momento que un hombre se le acercó, la presencia de éste causó que la mujer lo mirara de reojo.

—Disculpe —le dijo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en mano—, por casualidad ¿es usted la madre de Shaoran?

El nombre de su hijo en boca de aquel sujeto de lentes, obligó a que volteara la mirada hacia esa persona de cabellos castaños.

—Sí, lo soy —afirmó.

—Lo imaginé, es tal cual me la describió mi hija, al fin se me hace el gusto de conocerla —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Soy Kinomoto Fujitaka —se presentó con una pequeña reverencia—, soy el padre de Sakura.

Y en ese momento lo comprendió, el aura que sentía en esa persona, era la misma que emanaba la jovencita de Japón que había conocido años atrás. Decidió presentarse correctamente.

—Soy Li Ieran, madre de Shaoran —también hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

Fujitaka estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el director del establecimiento salió al escenario para saludar a los presentes.

Tras bambalinas, Shaoran que estaba cruzado de brazos negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sabía —afirmó, ladeando la sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara.

—¿Qué sabías?

—Trata de sentir las presencias en la sala —algo confundida, la castaña cerró los ojos y se concentró, no tardó en abrir sus ojos verdes con sorpresa. Una de las energías que se sentía, era muy fuerte y clara. Miró a Shaoran sorprendido—. Mi madre está en Tomoeda, Sakura.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Pues —Shaoran hizo aparecer su espada entre sus manos, y luego la miró con una sonrisa—, ¿pelear?

Sakura hizo lo mismo transformando su báculo en espada gracias a la carta del mismo nombre.

—Adelante.

Desde el escenario, el director les dio la orden de entrada. La pareja salió al escenario luciendo los trajes que Tomoyo le había realizado para ellos. Sakura vestía una blusa de mangas largas abombadas, chaleco sin mangas rosado ajustado en la cintura por un cinturón ancho negro que terminaba en forma de falda tableada. En las piernas vestía una calzas negras ajustadas y botas rosadas altas.

La camisa blanca de Shaoran, por su parte, era más apegada a su cuerpo. Tenía sobre ella un chaleco corto verde oscuro, también ajustado con un cinturón ancho de color negro. Vestía un pantalón negro y botas cortas en el mismo tono verde de su chaleco.

Observaron nerviosos a la gente, y tras una reverencia al director que salió de escena, empezaron.

Ambos tomaron cierta distancia con la punta de sus espadas chocándose. Se miraron, y las chispas no tardaron en aparecer entre ambas espadas dejando a todo el público en un silencio sepulcral. Las espadas chocaban con elegancia y con estilo. Ambos jóvenes sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Giraban para atacar, y el otro defendía, luego se invertían los papeles. Ambos estaban con una sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que, sin duda, sorprendió a la mujer que los observaba.

—Mi hija con su hijo hacen una buena dupla, ¿no lo cree? —preguntó sin quitar su mirada del escenario.

—Estoy sorprendida —no podía negar aquello. Su hijo no era una persona que sonreía fácilmente, siempre era serio, pero aquel joven sobre el escenario tenía una sonrisa radiante y miraba a la joven a la que se enfrentaba con un brillo increíble.

—Shaoran es muy parecido a mi hija —comentó Fujitaka, Ieran lo miró.

—¿En qué?

—Ambos tienen una personalidad muy amable y tienen el corazón muy puro —Fujitaka la miró cerrando los ojos—. Estoy muy feliz de que mi hija haya podido encontrar alguien así en su vida.

—¿Usted aprueba su relación? —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó Fujitaka— ¿Usted no?

Ieran se quedó en silencio, observando como Sakura y Shaoran, se habían separado lo suficiente para luego correr contra el otro, dar una vuelta en el aire, y caer con un giro para enfrentar las espadas una vez más, y así, terminar la presentación.

—Me gustaría que nos viéramos para cenar —soltó Ieran de pronto, haciendo que el papá de Sakura la volviera a mirar.

—¡Por supuesto, mi casa tiene las puertas abiertas para usted y toda la familia de Shaoran! —terminó de decir, justo cuando de pie, la gente aplaudía a los hijos de ambos que reverenciaban al público tomados de las manos.


	8. Tiempo

_Aclaración: Sakura y las Cartas Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Carta Nueva, nunca antes publicada._

 _Publicación: 07 de Marzo 2018_

 _Pd: Si no pueden comentar, pueden dejarme un mensaje de forma anónima :)_

Gracias PrincessQueen por haber Beteado el cap :)

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **VIII**

 **Carta Tiempo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura estaba observando por la ventana del salón de clases vacío, tamborileando con los dedos, su escritorio. Habían pasado dos días de la exhibición de Espada, y aunque los comentarios de pasillo sobre ella y Shaoran se habían apaciguado un poco, su novio estaba actuando raro.

Sabía que su madre había llegado a Tomoeda, sabía que quizás había estado la tarde del lunes y el martes ocupado con ella, pero ya era miércoles, y Shaoran parecía que la esquivaba la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces simplemente la veía y salía disparado en la dirección contraria. Tomoyo le decía que seguramente no era nada de cuidado, pero ella estaba preocupada.

Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos, y con esa misma mano hizo presión sobre la mesa para que su silla se corriera hacia atrás. Quizás debería ir a hablar con Shaoran y evitar que se le escape.

Bajó hasta el campo de concentración del club de Futbol, pero no lo encontró allí. Ante eso, se cruzó de brazos confundida, siendo notada por el capitán del equipo, quien se acercó a saludarla.

—¿Se fue?

—Sí —contestó el alumno de tercero—, me presentó una comunicación de su madre pidiéndome permiso para que se ausente por hoy, y que lo haga entrenar doblemente la próxima semana.

—Ya, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa, la que cambió rápidamente por una mueca de desconcierto en cuanto éste se fue.

Sakura era una jovencita muy amable, tierna y siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo, ese día, algo empezó a burbujear en su interior.

…

Al otro día, salió de su casa más temprano que de costumbre. no había podido dormir mucho planeando en qué hacer para que Shaoran le explicara qué era lo que le pasaba, y en cuanto se le ocurrió, las siguientes horas pasaron planificando en cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Llegó a su salón, dejando a la mayoría de las personas que la saludaban con una mirada algo espantada en sus ojos _¿acaso le tenían miedo?_ No podía ser que tuviera ojeras ni nada por el estilo porque se había asegurado de lucir bien cuando salió de la casa.

Como sea, se encaminó hasta su salón y para suerte de ella, tanto como Shaoran como Tomoyo ya estaban en la escuela. Tomoyo conversaba con Shaoran en un tono bajo, tanto que no podía escuchar qué le decía al hombre que ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos.

Sakura aspiró profundo y tras apretar sus puños se dirigió hasta el banco de su novio. El saludo de Tomoyo murió en sus labios, cuando Sakura golpeó con su puño el escritorio de Shaoran como si de una puerta se tratara. El joven levantó la mirada bastante espantado, y no era para menos. Ese brillo en la mirada de su novia no lo veía hace años, ese brillo de rivalidad que había en su mirada y en la de él cuando apenas se conocieron.

—¡Sígueme! —fue todo lo que dijo y, girando sobre sus pies, salió del salón. Shaoran se miró confundido con Tomoyo, pero la chica de ojos amatistas le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apurara.

Shaoran se puso de pie y siguió a Sakura. En breve estaba caminando detrás de ella, no a su lado, dos pasos más atrás.

Tanto él como ella podían escuchar las voces de sus compañeros chicharrar por todos lados.

 _«¿Li se habrá metido en problemas?»_

 _«¿Se irán a batir a espadas de nuevo?»_

 _«La capitana Kinomoto se ve hermosa con esa seriedad en su cara»_

Ante ese último comentario, Shaoran miró al susodicho de reojo. Sus ojos chispearon en un tono amarillento, generando que todos se quedaran callados. Sí, aquel par daban miedo en ese momento.

Sakura lo guió hasta la azotea del colegio. Una vez ahí, giró hacia Shaoran, sin quitar el rasgo de desafío de sus ojos verdes.

—¡Habla! —le pidió, pero su pareja lucía muy confundido— ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

—No lo hago—respondió bajando la mirada.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No —volvió a repetir.

—¿Tu madre quiere que regreses a Hong Kong?

Y cuando volvió a negar su pregunta, Sakura aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

—No me dejas más opción —levantó frente a ella una de sus cartas Sakura, con la figura mirando hacia Shaoran. Éste la miró desconcertado y se espantó ante la carta.

—Sakura, no puedes usar esa carta —le dijo—. Recuerda, que aún no la resistes por un largo periodo. Y el colegio no es un lugar mágico. Vas a terminar desmayada.

—Así es —y tras esas palabras, activó el poder de paralizar el tiempo. Volviendo todo lo que estaba alrededor de ellos, en un tono sepia.

— ¡Sakura!

—¡Dime qué pasa! Sabes que en cualquier momento perderé el conocimiento, así que tú no pierdas tiempo.

Shaoran enrojeció. No era que estaba evitando a Sakura porque quería, era que su madre se lo había ordenado así, porque algo se traía entre manos. Suspiró con pesadez.

—¡Estoy esperando Shaoran!

—Mi madre me lo pidió —soltó cerrando los ojos, Sakura se vio sorprendida—. Me pidió que tratara de esta semana evitarte lo más que pudiera. Le dije que era imposible porque éramos compañeros de salón, pero me dijo que viera la forma de hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué?

—El sábado vamos a ir a almorzar a tu casa —le informó mirándola—. Por tradición en mi familia, cuando la familia del novio visita la de la novia, o viceversa, tienen que pasar una semana sin verse.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! —protestó, mirando la carta, para que ésta no se desestabilizara por su estado emocional— ¡Hubiera sido todo más fácil!

—No podía decírtelo, es una prueba de confianza, Sakura —respondió mirándola con seriedad—. Se supone que, si uno de los dos empieza a actuar raro, la otra persona demuestre su confianza en ella.

—Oh —el malhumor de Sakura escapó de su ser a través de esa exclamación, inmediatamente la preocupación cubrió su mirada— ¿Y ahora? —Shaoran empezó a notar como la luz sepia que los rodeaba empezaba a titubear— ¿Qué debí hacer? ¿Estoy mal? —lo miró desesperada— ¿Tu mamá no lo aprobará? —y antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta de su novio, ésta cayó dormida en sus brazos.

—La verdad, Sakura —le susurró, mientras le acomodaba los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro—, me dejaste un poquito decepcionado… —la miró con una sonrisa—, esperaba que me enfrentarás antes….

El timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases retumbó en toda la secundaria, Sakura bajaba con una sonrisa bastante avergonzada, mientras observaba a Shaoran que le hablaba de todo lo que su madre le había hecho hacer estos días. Realmente, había sido una prueba bastante curiosa.

Cuando llegaron al salón, lo hicieron justo cuando el profesor también lo hacía, así que tomaron puestos rápidamente para iniciar la clase.

—¿Se resolvió todo? —preguntó Tomoyo por lo bajo.

—Sí —afirmó Sakura cerrando los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa—. Nada que el tiempo no arregle.

.

 _PD: Si les constó imaginar a Sakura enojada, relean el capítulo imaginándosela con la cara que pone cuando Touya le dice "Monstruo" jajaja._

.

Saludos~


	9. Candado

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Publicación: 28 de Diciembre 2015_

 _Resubida: 12 de Marzo 2018_

 _Pd: Si no pueden comentar el capitulo por haberlo hecho hace tres años, pueden dejarlo de forma anónima :)_

 _Pd2: Resubí "Volveré junto a ti" Que podría tomarse como prólogo de esta historia :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **XI**

 **Carta Candado**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

El almuerzo en casa de los Kinomoto había sido un éxito ante cualquiera que lo viera. Tanto Fujitaka como Ieran parecían congeniar bien hablando de sus hijos y de lo mucho que los estimaban y esperan de ellos en el futuro. Y aunque Touya había permanecido la mayor parte de la mañana en silencio, no pudo evitar observar los gestos entre Sakura y Shaoran durante toda la comida, ese apoyo que se daban, y como el _mocoso_ lograba calmar a su hermana del evidente tic nervioso que tenía en la pierna derecha. Sabía que la presencia de la madre del chino en su casa era una sentencia clara a las intenciones que tenían con su hermana. Se sentía enojado y a su vez, el sabor a resignación le llenaba la boca. No podía hacer nada, ni mucho menos impedir lo que sabía que pasaría al final del día.

«Maldito Mocoso» pensó mirándolo de reojo.

Tras terminar los alimentos, habían pasado al living para conversar más a gusto, el tic nervioso de Sakura no paraba, así que Shaoran encontró buen momento para salir del lugar por un segundo.

—Iremos a preparar el té —le propuso a Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie también— Volveremos enseguida.

—¿Qué sucede? —le susurró en cuanto entraron a la cocina.

—¡Nada! —exclamó rascándose el cuello— Bueno... éste…

—Si es por mi madre —le dijo colocando las manos en los hombros de la castaña—, relájate, ya viste que está encantada contigo.

—Si lo sé —le sonrió—. También me agrada mucho tu madre, es muy hermosa y…

Shaoran, miró hacia todos lados -y a riesgo de que apareciera Touya y lo matara- apoyó sus labios en la mejilla de Sakura.

—Tranquila —mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le sonrió—, todo estará bien. No te preocupes.

—Sí, claro —respondió fingiendo que había recuperado su ánimo cuando en realidad no era por la madre de Shaoran que estaba así. Apoyó la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la falda, donde ocultaba una carta Sakura y cerró sus ojos. Tras suspirar, tomó una bandeja en la que puso las tazas, los platos, la azucarera y se la entregó a Shaoran— Tú lleva esto —le pidió para luego acercarse al calentador para llenaba la tetera con agua caliente.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Shaoran con la bandeja en mano.

—Gracias —terminó de llenar la tetera y regresaron al living.

—Sakura —Fujitaka se puso de pie para tomar la tetera de manos de su hija. La apoyó en la mesa y tras una pequeña reverencia se disculpó para ingresar a la cocina con ella— ¿Papá?

—Comparte con ellos el pastel de chocolate que hicimos en la mañana —le dijo con la sonrisa tan característica de él marcada en sus labios, sacando la torta del refrigerador.

—¿Y qué te parece la mamá de Shaoran? —le preguntó con curiosidad buscando el cuchillo para rebanar el pastel.

—Es una señora muy culta y refinada —respondió colocando la delicia de chocolate en la mesa—. Se nota que quiere mucho a su hijo, y que está contenta con la mía —puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Sakura—. Y eso para mí, ya es maravilloso. Sin contar, que aquí estamos muy bien con Shaoran.

—No sé si tanto —Sakura apretó sus labios un tanto dudosa por su hermano—. Touya más de una vez estuvo a punto de llamarlo _Mocoso_ frente a su mamá.

—Touya aprecia a Shaoran, a su modo, pero lo hace —Fujitaka empezó a partir el pastel con una sonrisa—, solo está celoso —se acercó aún más a su hija como si le estuviera contándole un secreto—. Pero tú no le digas que yo te dije.

Con la sonrisa cómplice de padre e hija, volvieron al living cargando en una bandeja porciones de pastel para cada uno. Claro está, que el más feliz con aquel postre era Shaoran que miraba emocionado a Sakura en cuanto supo que ella lo había preparado para la ocasión.

Cuando todos terminaron, Ieran se puso de pie.

—Me gustaría pedirles un favor —les comentó, mirando a Fujitaka y a Touya—, el viernes regreso a Hong Kong y me gustaría que Sakura nos acompañara junto con mi hijo —ambos familiares de Sakura se miraron sorprendidos al igual que la pareja—. Shaoran necesita ir a presentar a Sakura a la familia y al consejo que pertenece el clan Li en China —juntó sus manos frente a ella para dar una pequeña reverencia—. Es la única forma de que mantengan su promesa de no molestar a mi hijo con volver a China.

—Sería mejor que se lo llevaran —farfulló Touya cruzándose de brazos, ganándose un pisotón de su hermana.

—¿Y por cuántos días sería el viaje? —Fujitaka observó a su hija que se miraba con Shaoran, el joven parecía no saber de qué hablaba su madre.

—Partiríamos el viernes terminadas las clases y volverían el domingo en la noche —se irguió nuevamente para mirar al padre de la familia Kinomoto—, ya cuento con el permiso para que se salteen la clase complementaria del día sábado.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Fujitaka a Sakura mirándola.

—Si Shaoran lo necesita para seguir a mi lado, si quiero ir —afirmó decidida.

—Bien, entonces —el profesor se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a la madre de Shaoran—. Por favor, le encargo mucho a mi única hija —cerró los ojos—. Por favor, sea como la madre que le fue arrebatada de su lado antes de tiempo.

—No se preocupe por eso —Ieran volvió a mover un poco su cabeza hacia delante—. Así como será un placer admitir a Sakura en nuestra familia, espero que acepten a mi hijo como uno más, y pueda ser para él, el padre que le fue arrebatado de su lado antes de tiempo.

Ambas cabecillas de las familias se dieron la mano con una sonrisa amable pintada en sus rostros. Luego, Ieran le entregó a Fujitaka una caja con varias halagas, los tres observaban la caja con mucha curiosidad, cada una de las joyas de ahí dentro, debía valer una fortuna, y aunque no lo veían correcto aceptarlas, Ieran así lo pidió. Era una tradición de su familia, el hombre debía llevar algo de gran valor a la casa de su novia en la primera visita oficial. Con todo terminado, Ieran se despidió junto a Shaoran, mientras que Sakura salió a despedirlos en la puerta.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que acaba de pasar entre nuestros padres? —le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura sumamente avergonzado.

—¿Aparte de que vamos a viajar a Hong Kong? —contestó de manera interrogativa.

—Nos acaban de comprometer —le informó corriendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

—¿Hoe?

—Sí es —Shaoran se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Adiós, prometida…

Y se metió en el auto junto a su madre para alejarse de la casa de Sakura, quien los despedía con un gesto de su mano, aún sorprendida de las palabras de éste.

«Prometidos»

Sacudió su cabeza, volvió a entrar a la casa y, tras tomar dos rebanada de pastel, subió hacia su cuarto mientras escuchaba las protestas de su hermano por su pronto viaje sin su supervisión. Sonriendo llegó a la puerta y sacó de su bolsillo la carta Sakura.

—¡Candado! —susurró con énfasis, haciendo que la carta en forma de dicho objeto saliera de la cerradura de su puerta y volviera a la carta. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Kero salió enojado a atacarla por haberlo dejado encerrado dentro de su habitación todo el día— ¡Lo siento Kero! —le enseñó el plato con Torta en señal de paz— ¡Pero no quería que fueras a decir algo indebido con la mamá de Shaoran aquí presente!

— ¡¿Y eso te da derecho a encerrarme con la carta Candado?! —preguntó furioso tragándose las dos porciones de torta— ¡Eso fue muy cruel, ruin y déspota de tu parte!

—Kero, deberías dejar de ver teleseries —le dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada de su guardián.

—Entonces cómprame otro videojuego —la señaló con la cuchara mientras dejaba el plato vacío sobre el escritorio—. Mira que encerrarme para que no ponga en su lugar a ese chiquillo mocoso frente a su madre… No Sakura —negó con su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos— Eso fue muy feo de tu parte.

—¡Ustedes lo encerraron en un laberinto y no por eso me enojé contigo o con mi hermano! —protestó la chica sentándose en su cama— Y para que te vayas acostumbrando, iré a Hong Kong este fin de semana con Shaoran y su madre.

—¿Y voy a ir? —Kero cambió totalmente su mirada por una tierna y gentil.

—No lo sé —lo miró acusándolo con el dedo—. Todo depende como te comportes…

—¡Bueno! Puedes volver a usar candado si me porto malito —la respuesta de Kero hizo que Sakura riera y cayera acostada con los brazos extendidos.

Hoy había sido un día demasiado raro, pero muy emocionante.


	10. Ilusión

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Publicación: 02 de Marzo 2016_

 _Resubida: 14 de Marzo 2018_

 _Pd: Si no pueden comentar el capitulo por haberlo hecho hace tres años, pueden dejarlo de forma anónima :)_

Wow, este capitulo tiene dos años :O

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **X**

 **Carta Ilusión**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lunes en la secundaria Tomoeda y todo el alumnado -incluido los profesores- sabían del inicio del compromiso entre Sakura y Shaoran, gracias a las exclamaciones de Tomoyo en cuanto Sakura le contó la noticia.

Por ese motivo, la castaña observaba la ventana con ambos puños sosteniéndole la cabeza, estaba en un mundo aparte, lejos de los comentarios de los demás. Habían pasado dos días, pero aún le costaba aceptar el gran paso que habían dado con Shaoran.

Y aunque sentía que aún eran muy jóvenes para estar comprometidos, había comprendido todo lo que había detrás de la situación, gracias a Kero.

Los matrimonios tradicionales en China, se demoran aproximadamente dos años en prepararse una vez que los preparativos de compromiso terminan.

Eso le daría un periodo de unos tres años, tiempo en que su novio tendría ya dieciocho años y debería asumir toda la responsabilidad que su clan requiere. Y como muestra de responsabilidad, lo mejor para el clan sería un hombre casado.

Suspiró pensando en todo lo que cargaría Shaoran desde ahora en más, recordando lo que le había dicho su papá, el sábado en la noche cuando se supieron a conversar de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

« _Mi pequeña Sakura, se vendrán tiempos difíciles para ti y Shaoran, pero si están destinados realmente el uno al otro… van a aprender a sobrellevar ese peso juntos, después de todo, eso es lo que debe hacer una pareja. Aprender a superar obstáculos juntos. Y créeme, estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán con lo que sea_.»

Volvió a suspirar y cambió su mirada perdida por una decidida.

Si habían podido con las Cartas Clow, su padre tenía razón, podrían con lo que sea.

…

Cuando Shaoran entró ese día al recinto educativo, sintió muchas miradas sobre él. Últimamente, Sakura y él habían estado en el centro de atención, la demostración con las Espadas, su pelea con Tiempo, y estaba seguro que su compromiso ya era tema; al parecer no saldrían del foco fácilmente. Llegó al salón donde sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre él pidiéndole una explicación a algo que no quería responder. No sin antes saber en qué condiciones estaba la otra involucrada.

—Así se dieron las cosas —fue lo único que dijo mientras avanzaba hacia su asiento tras Sakura. No le dijo nada hasta que se sentó en su correspondiente lugar— Buenos Días Sakura —la saludó con algo de miedo mezclado con vergüenza. ¿Cómo estaría esa jovencita con todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos ahora?

—¡Muy buenos días, Shaoran! —lo saludó anímicamente girando su cuerpo en la silla, la sonrisa llena de vida de la chica le provocó soltar un suspiro de alivio— ¿Qué te parece el nuevo revuelo de la escuela?

—Muy marca Daidouji —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó la mencionada llegando hacia su asiento fingiendo un desmayo de preocupación—. Mi boca que no se ha podido mantener callada por la inmensa felicidad que mi corazón siente en estos momentos y…

—No hay problema Tomoyo —dijo Sakura moviendo sus manos con algo de nerviosismo.

—Sí, no es algo que se pueda ocultar cuando al regresar de Hong Kong tengas que portar el anillo de mi madre —comentó Shaoran sin mucha importancia quitando los cuadernos de su mochila.

—¿Qué? ¿qué? —exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

—Y por supuesto —ignorando totalmente a la castaña, Tomoyo entró a su nube de felicidad—, yo estaré ahí para filmarlo todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —agregó Sakura aún más sorprendida, observando de manera alternada a su prometido y a su mejor amiga que se miraban con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya está todo arreglado —continuó la chica de cabellos largos, ilusionada—, la madre de Shaoran me permitió viajar con ustedes y cuando le comenté a mi madre de por qué iba, estaba feliz!

La dueña de las cartas Clow torció el gesto antes de volver a su asiento; lo que sea que viniera, lo que le dieran o lo que pasara… tenía que poder con ello.

…

Cuando las horas de clases terminaron, Shaoran se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, ambos iban en silencio por lo que, al pasar por la plaza del Rey Pingüino, Shaoran detuvo su andar, y tomando la mano de Sakura, también la detuvo a ella.

—Sakura —el castaño la observó, le encantaba conocer muy bien a esa chica. Podía notar claramente cómo mientras por fuera lucía muy tranquila, por dentro era un manojo de nervios aún peor que él. Sus ojos verdes la delataban, se veían turbios, miedosos, con un gran desconcierto—, ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer para sentirte más tranquila?

—¡Pero si estoy tranquila! —exclamó sobre reaccionando.

—Yo sé que no —le insistió— Dime lo que sea...

La menor de la familia Kinomoto observó hacia el cielo, y junto sus manos.

—¿Sabes Shaoran? —le dijo, bajando la mirada— En un principio si tenía mucho miedo sobre lo que vendrá —cerró los ojos, apretando más las manos sobre su pecho—, y aunque ahora ese miedo ya no está… yo…

Shaoran observó el temblor involuntario en los hombros de Sakura, estaba por levantar su mano para consolarla de alguna forma, cuando ella lo miró tan fijamente que lo dejó sorprendido.

—No puedo dejar de lamentar no tener un consejo de mi madre en este momento —le confesó mirando el cielo una vez más—. Creo que incluso con solo verla, sería muy feliz al decirle que daré lo mejor de mí —bajó la mirada hacia Shaoran— para que nuestra relación sea larga y duradera.

Shaoran no podía negar que estaba emocionado por aquellas palabras de su novia, tanto que enseguida se puso a pensar alguna forma de poder aminorar el dolor que debería estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Si él quería hablar con su padre, iba al templo de oración en su casa en Hong Kong y conseguía algo de tranquilidad, pero como podría crear una imagen de… Estaba a punto de darle la respuesta a su novia, cuando ésta sacó de su bolsillo una carta y la activó.

La carta sin forma, brillo en tonos morados y naranjos hasta que fue tomando la forma de la Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura.

—Mamá —susurró poniéndose de pie—, ¿verdad que estarás cuidándome en todo momento? ¿Verdad que todo va a salir bien? —le preguntó tomando la mano de Shaoran y dándole un pequeño apretón a ésta, continuó— Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, para que con Shaoran tengamos un amor tan lindo y puro como fue el de ustedes, te lo prometo mamá —la carta con la imagen de Nadeshiko afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Señora Kinomoto —Sakura se sorprendió que Shaoran le hablara a la carta, así que lo miró—, le prometo que haré muy feliz a su hija y —la miró con una sonrisa— la protegeré toda mi vida. Por favor, espero que usted y mi padre, estén cuidándonos desde algún lugar en el cielo —tras sus palabras, Sakura se soltó y lo abrazó—. Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien. Ya lo verás. Estamos juntos en esto.

—Si, lo sé —afirmó soltándose de su novio para mirarlo con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba la carta— Gracias Ilusión…

Mientras retomaban su camino a casa, una ráfaga de aire tibio los rodeó, desde el cielo una mujer de largos cabellos grisáceos los observaba con una enorme sonrisa tierna y cálida.

—Por supuesto que todo estará bien, mi pequeña Sakura… Todo estará muy bien.


	11. Flor

_._

 _Después de casi un año, he decidido retomar este proyecto, espero que sepan disculparme y apoyar este proyecto nuevamente. :)_

.

 _Aclaración: "Sakura y las Cartas" Omite los hechos de Sakura Clear Cards._

 _Primera publicación: 18 de Junio 2016_

 _Resubido: 22 de Marzo 2018_

 **.**

 **Sakura y las Cartas**

 **XI**

 **Carta Flor**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se sentía muy nerviosa.

Por más que pensara en mil y una forma de tranquilizarse, todo parecía en vano. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple viaje la tuviera así? ¡Y encima a ella! La valiente dueña de las cartas Clow, la jovencita que fue capaz de superar la magia del mago más poderoso de la historia, y pudo convertir la oscuridad es una brillante estrella.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera de esa forma solo porque el avión que la llevaba a Hong Kong estaba a punto de aterrizar? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan estresada por lo que fuera a pasar ahí?

Con ceño fruncido por los nervios, miró de reojo a Shaoran que estaba tan relajado, como se veía la mayor parte del tiempo, con mucha envidia. Quien como él para estar así en una situación como esa.

Al parecer consiguió que su novio le prestara atención, porque sin abrir los ojos tomó la mano de Sakura y le dio un suave apretón.

—Tranquila Sakura —le pidió, antes de mirarla—, yo estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Todo estará bien!

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró, la sonrisa en la cara de su novio la tranquilizó, volvió a cerrar los ojos para respirar profundo y luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Podremos con esto —le dijo decidida.

En cuanto bajaron del avión, tanto Tomoyo como Sakura fueron rodeadas por mujeres vestidas de negro y gafas oscuras. Las tres mujeres que servían de guardaespaldas de la joven Daidouji habían sido enviadas por la madre de ésta para cerciorarse que no les pasara nada, o mejor dicho, que nada les faltara en esa travesia.

Fue por ese motivo, que Shaoran se dirigió a su casa con su mamá y con Wei ,quien esperaba por ambos con la puerta del coche abierta, y Sakura se fue con Tomoyo en el auto facilitado para el transporte de ambas.

Las luces de la ciudad en la noche tenían maravilladas a las dos jóvenes, hasta que el automóvil tomó una calle con dirección a la colina donde se ubicaba la mansión Li, causando en Sakura un temblor involuntario.

Revisó dentro de su cartera cruzada, y sacó de ésta, el estuche con el prendedor que Shaoran le había regalado el día de su aniversario. No había tenido todavía una situación para usarlo, y encontraba que esa era la indicada.

Lo sacó del estuche y se lo enganchó a la solapa de su chaleco blanco.

—Cuando Shaoran me mostró el diseño —le comentó Tomoyo, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara—, quedé fascinada. Así que no dude ni dos segundos en llevarlo conmigo a las grandes joyerías de la ciudad, conseguimos que lo hicieran en la que hace las joyas de mi madre —observó el prendedor con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Shaoran te quiere tanto Sakura, que no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que el cariño que tú le tienes, es correspondido de esa forma.

—Tomoyo… —susurró la castaña, su amiga había corrido la mirada hacia la ventanilla una vez más, había cruzado las rejas de la mansión de Shaoran, pronto llegarían a destino—. Gracias.

—¿Eh? —la chica de cabello largo la observó sorprendida.

—Por estar aquí hoy conmigo —Sakura sonrió— y por acompañarme siempre —Tomoyo sonrió y afirmó emocionada por las palabras de ésta, dándole un abrazo.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Sakura.

Cuando descendieron de los automóviles en la entrada a la mansión Li, Sakura agradeció haber conocido esa residencia años tras, aquello -sin dudas- estaba ayudado a no volverse a sentir nerviosa, Tomoyo -a su lado- le tomó la mano para darle un apretón que le transmitiera sus sentimientos de apoyo y ánimos.

Sakura iba a comentarle algo a Tomoyo cuando rápidamente fueron abordadas por las animadas mujeres que vivían en esa casa. Las hermanas de Shaoran.

Éstas habían tardado la nada misma en empezar a abrazar a las dos jovencitas, y a bombardearlas con preguntas que no podían ser respondidas a tiempo, al menos hasta que Shiefa, la hermana de cabellos cortos y una fina coleta larga que lucía un vestido verde se detuvo en seco, logrando que las otras hermanas también la imitaran.

Inmediatamente el broche que Sakura tenía en su abrigo, llamó la atención de las cuatro.

—¿Cómo tienes eso? —preguntó Fanren, la mayor de los cinco.

—¿Hoe? —se miró el prendedor y luego miró a las mujeres frente a ella— Shaoran me lo regaló por nuestro aniversario —y tras terminar de decir eso, las jóvenes mujeres saltaron sobre su hermano que acababa de descender del auto para ayudar a su madre.

—¡Cálmense! —pidió Ieran, y los cinco se pusieron en fila por orden de nacimiento— Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo serán nuestros huéspedes durante el sábado y parte del día domingo. Por favor, sean atentos con ella.

—Sí, señora —respondieron sus hijos. Tras esto, la matriarca de la casa se retiró haciéndole una breve reverencia a Sakura—. Deberían irse a recostar, ya es tarde.

Tomoyo se adelantó para entretener a las hermanas de Shaoran, mientras éste se acercaba a su prometida suspirando de resignación por sus mayores.

—Lo siento, no han cambiado para nada —le dijo con la mano en su frente. Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió y señaló el prendedor que llevaba puesto en su chaleco— ¿Por qué se paralizaron cuando vieron esto?

—Creí habértelo dijo —le comentó mirándola de reojo, pero luego sonrió—, fue porque —Shaoran le tomó la mano y le dio un suave jalón para que se moviera con él—, ellas y mi madre tienen uno parecido, que mi papá les regaló —le sonrió—. Yo le hice una pequeña modificación, porque quería hacer algo original contigo pero manteniendo la tradición de mi padre—sin saber que decir, Sakura se apoyó en el brazo de Shaoran mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa. Se sentía bien, a su lado, podía hacer lo que fuera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol brillaba en los cielos de Hong Kong, todos se habían despertado temprano esa mañana y estaban desayunando en una larga y ruidosa mesa. Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura no estaba acostumbradas a aquello, pero tampoco era incómodo, el ambiente familiar de aquella femenina familia era acogedor, sobre todo para Sakura, que observaba como su novio, el único hombre entre todas aquellas mujeres, reía por algo que le estaba contando su hermana Fuutie.

Cuando la comida desapareció de la mesa, Shaoran se levantó, y tras agradecer por los alimentos, se acercó a Sakura y le extendió la mano— ¿Hoe? —soltó ésta confundida.

—Sakura, tenemos que salir, los del Consejo están esperándonos. —le indicó moviendo su mano para que la castaña la tomara.

Tras el susurro de ánimo de Tomoyo, Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran y tras una reverencia a las mayores de la mesa, se retiraron.

—¿Sakura estará bien? —se preguntó la pelinegra juntando ambas manos frente a ella.

—Ella estará bien —comentó Ieran con la mirada seria—, después de todo, es la mujer que ha elegido mi hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se miraba al espejo mientras se acomodaba la falda plato rosada del vestido que Tomoyo le había confeccionado para esta ocasión, el cual era bastante sencillo para ser un diseño de ella, puesto que la parte de arriba era rosa claro, sin mangas con el cuello cisne adornado con tres pequeños botones en forma de estrellas rosadas. Aún así, Sakura se veía preciosa y sentía que su amiga estaba con ella.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Shaoran del otro lado de las cortinas que dividían la habitación de la puerta.

—¡Pasa! —le dijo tomando el chal tejido rosado que terminaba por complementar el traje, chal que sujetó con el dije de sakuras.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, Shaoran vestía un changshan color verde oscuro de mangas tres cuartos y un pantalón negro. Éste le extendió la mano a Sakura.

—¡Lista! —afirmó tomándole de la mano para que fuera a enfrentar su destino.

Viajaron en choche cerca de media hora hasta que llegaron a una mansión antigua, lugar donde los esperaban los miembros del Consejo de Magia que evaluarían si la decisión de Shaoran era la mejor opción para su Clan, aunque estos ya aprobaban dicha unión.

Tras cruzar la entrada, Sakura observó un área quemada en la casona antigua, y se detuvo curiosa.

—Esa parte de la casa se quemó durante la última guerra civil que enfrentó el Clan Li, actualmente sin contar a mi madre, solo quedo yo como el último recurso de la familia con poderes mágicos. Ya sabes que ni siquiera Meiling siendo prima mía posee magia y ni hablar de mis hermanas, sus niveles de magia son mínimos.

—Es verdad —comentó frunciendo los labios, tomándole el peso al porque tenía que buscar la aprobación de dicho consejo.

—Se supone que debo casarme con una poderosa hechicera para que la dinastía de hechiceros de la familia Li no desaparezca y, para suerte mía, encontré a la mejor —sonrió y Sakura sonrió con él.

—¿Y si no hubiera tenido magia, que hubieras hecho? —pregunto desafiante, Shaoran ladeó su sonrisa y se acercó mucho a ella.

—Me hubiera fugado contigo —le dijo en forma de secreto. Ambos empezaron a reír, logrando liberar un poco de la presión que sentían sobre ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando a Sakura le llamó la atención un árbol quemado a un lado de donde estaban—. Ese Árbol se llamaba mao pao tong, o si se te hace difícil su pronunciación, también lo llamamos Kiri, pereció también en la guerra aunque se supone que el Kiri es un árbol capaz de regenerarse y de brotar aún en suelos infértiles… pero ya ves… La magia fue mortal para él.

—Que mal —farfulló—, que esté muerto por culpa de la magia—se lamentó—. Debe ser hermoso.

—Es hermoso, muy bonito, sería genial volver a ver un Kiri dentro de este lugar, le daría algo de vida —le comentó colocando su puño derecho bajo el mentón, pero se arrepintió en el acto. Sakura sonreía y frente a ella no había tardado en aparecer la carta Flor que con danzarinas vueltas le fue regresando la vida al árbol frente a ellos. Rápidamente, brotaron hojas verdes y flores violáceas en él, llenando el lugar con olor a vida.

—¡Gracias Flor! —dijo Sakura cuando observó aquel frondoso árbol frente a ella— ¡Es hermoso, Shaoran!

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció cuando unas voces sonaron tras él. El Consejo de Magia, aquellos que permitían que la Clan Li siguiera en el círculo de Magos, estaba presente.

Shaoran se giró y realizó una reverencia algo nerviosa, antes de llamar la atención de Sakura, quien rápidamente lo imitó.

—Tú —una señora bastante anciana de apellido Yuan se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes, sorprendida—, ¿cómo has hecho eso? —le preguntó, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ante la mirada de aquellas personas desconocidas para ella.

—Pues —con algo de nervios, sacó la carta que había usado—, con esto.

Uno de los hombres, el señor Zhang, tomó la carta de manos de la joven y la observó.

—Son Cartas Mágicas —exclamó—. Pero no hemos percibido ningún círculo de magia activarse.

—Pues —aún más nerviosa que antes, comenzó a tartamudear—, pues yo, verán…

—Ella es Kinomoto Sakura —la voz de Shaoran, consiguió que las cinco personas frente a ella dejaran de mirarla, éste se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera vieron cuando recuperó la carta de Sakura y se la devolvió—. Es la heredera de la magia del Mago Clow y, además, mi prometida en matrimonio.

Los ancianos retrocedieron sorprendidos y Shaoran no tardó en pararse frente a Sakura con su espada. Sakura no entendía que estaba sucediendo, lo único que supuso, fue que ese día iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito acuático de la que escribe:**

¡Hola a todos los que han leído o están leyendo este fic! Muchas gracias a los seguidores nuevos por sus mensajes, la verdad me alegra que haya sido recibido con bien una vez más, tenía mucha pena al regresar pero las ideas con este par desbordan de mis dedos :) Ya tengo pensado dos one shot nuevos :D

Quería aclararles algo de este episodio:

El árbol que revive la carta Flor: Kiri.

El Kiri es un árbol chino llamado mao pao tong o Paulowia imperial, es un árbol que actualmente se está introduciendo en varias partes del mundo por sus grandes características, como producir grandes cantidades de oxigeno, sobrevivir al fuego y crecer en terrenos infértiles.

Lo encontré curioso y una bonita forma de usar flor como la uso Clow en un capitulo de la serie. ¡¿Qué más pasará en Hong Kong?!

Pronto lo sabrán!

Nos estamos leyendo!

Aquatic~


End file.
